Unforgettable Memories
by Chalant Lover
Summary: It's almost Dick and Zatanna's wedding. They're trying their best to get through this. Love will rise between them more and more while Zatanna walks towards him down the isle. Will this really be an unforgettable memory? Chalant Dick/Zatanna (This use to be a song fic, but I had to change it because we're not suppose to write song fics. "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain background song)


**I had to redo this story because the original one involved the song, "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain and I'm not suppose to use copy writed songs and stuff. I changed the story a little so it wouldn't involve the song, but I strongly suggest listening to the song while you're reading this fanfic. It will help and I'll promise it'll put a smile on your face to the asterous chalant fans :D**

**If you want to read the original one with lyrics then just PM me and I'll give it to you there :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own chalant or Young Justice...their astrousness is too much for my heart to handle.**

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories**

He touches the ends of her ebony locks. Her hair got longer and she doesn't cut them as often as she does because Zatanna kind of noticed that Dick likes her long wavy hair. She mostly shows them off when it's in the fall because sometimes the wind just blows in his direction and he would instantly smell her rare scent. He loves that about her.

He can tell that she's awake and he smirks, "Hm, I kind of want to cook waffles for my fiancée?"

Dick's head was near her ears and she could hear all of it even if he tried his best to whisper, which he did badly at, "And your_ fiancée_ wants strawberries on the side with that."

She looks back at his light blue eyes that she always love seeing. He was on his side while his arm supported him. Sometimes, she just can't help looking at his biceps because some part of her thinks that they were meant for her, but sadly she knows it's not. She can dream can't she?

He kisses her on the lips which means "Good morning" which is a normal routine. Sometimes their kisses would bring them back to when they were kids again and they were just flirting with each other. Their flirting weren't as mild as before, but it doesn't mean they still don't do it for fun.

They're married- or almost going to be married. He gets off the bed and turns around signaling her to get on his back for a piggy back ride to the kitchen. It makes her laugh more because they barely have any clothes on (which is just his briefs; her tank top and pantie).

He holds on tight to his neck and she whispers in his ear, "Just twelve more days."

...

They were holding hands while Dick had his shades on. They were both strolling down the market place looking for some things that might make them happy for their wedding. They still haven't found anything yet, but they just need some specific essentials.

He smiles at her while he swings their intertwined fingers, "So, are you sure you don't need any help at all? With anything?"

She giggled a little when she noticed him playing around with their hands, "No, I'm good."

She leans her lips closer up to his so that she could catch his. Both of them couldn't help it when they both smiled in their kiss. They don't feel ashamed at all that lots of people are there while they're kissing. Perfectly fine for them.

Zatanna opens back her eyes when she's done kissing him. At first, she was looking at his face, but something caught her eyes. It was in the background. She instantly knew they were perfectly for _their _wedding.

A certain specific flower that brings a smirk on her face will surely make a certain old boy wonder happy.

...

Zatanna looks back at her old scrapbooks. Tears were streaming down her face. Nightwing hasn't come home from patrol yet. Sometimes that fact would scare her, but she knew she made it worse when she looks back at old memories.

She touches an old picture of her as a baby. Her fingers traced back more and her finger nails pointed at her mom. She doesn't remember her mom that much, but she always looks at old pictures of her to make the image of her face pop once in a while in her head. Her dad was standing next to her mom in the picture. She breathes slowly as she takes it all in again.

Some tear stains were already surrounding the picture because this wasn't the first time she's done this. And she knows that this won't be the last. Zatanna exhales slowly again as she puts the pictures back into place.

She hates that she's like this a lot, but she can't help it. Some people always tell her that it's going to be better and you're going to be much better soon. Some try to make her forget about it for just one second and make her do things that she's always wanted to do. They just don't know. The only thing Zatanna wanted was for someone to cry with. Dick was there. He's always been there.

She stands up quickly when she heard the doorknob jiggle. Dick had a smile on his face while he was holding Italian food in his hands when he got in through the door. The book dropped on the floor.

He looked up at her face and his smile faded away quickly. He puts the Italian food in a near by coffee table. She quickly rushes up to him, "Dick..."

He hugs her tightly in his embrace and rubs her back, "It's okay, I'm here. Shh I'm here. Okay, Zee?"

Zatanna nods in between gulps. Sometimes it's just hard for her to speak, but he knew her. He knows what she's feeling.

...

It was the day before the wedding and Zatanna was staring at her wedding dress. Dick was in a hotel and Artemis, Raquel, and M'gann were at her house making sure all the preparations were ready. Some of the guests who came early for their wedding had to go to Bruce's mansion since their house wasn't the biggest area for _all _of them to stay at. Bruce said he was okay with it. It wasn't like Dick and Zatanna were going to get married everyday or anything.

Her mouth curved into a smile because her dress reminded her of a dream that she once had. Of course she was only 7 when she had that dream, but the fun was still realistic. The dress wasn't too puffy on the bottom and it's a sweat heart. It was a lace dress with diamonds surrounding the waist which would make her eyes look sparkly. She just knows that it would make the acrobat hero remember her walk down the isle.

She looks at her dress one more time before she leans next to the door. She knew that this would be her last night for her name to be Zatanna Zatara. Somehow, she's okay with it because Zatanna Grayson does kind of sound good to her. Even though she's said that name a million times in her head.

She turns off the lights while a smile formed on her lips the whole time.

...

Dick's heart was beating really fast. He was already in the alter. Lots of people were talking around him, but he wasn't listening that much. His eyes were set on those doors. He didn't want to miss a single thing. Never.

The next thing he knew, the music started playing. His heartbeat got faster and faster. And finally, the doors opened.

Her hair was down, which she knows he loves. Her white dress fitted her body perfectly as her slow walk towards him intensified their eye contacts between each other. They already knew they were in love because they couldn't see or hear anybody else, but them on that very day.

He couldn't even believe the flowers she held in her hands. Asters. His smile got bigger and wider. Every inch she took was an everlasting moment in their memory._ Their memory._

Zatanna was finally at Dick's side. He mouthed to her, 'Don't worry, I'm here. And you look amazing.'

There were tears forming in Zatanna's eyes, but they haven't trickled down yet. She mouthed back, 'I love you.'

He felt like kissing her already, but he knows that he's going to save that for later, 'I love you, too.'

It all went by quickly. The minister was in his normal pace, but both the couple thought that it would've been faster. Soon after they had to do the vows which was where Dick and Zatanna had to say to each other, "To have and to hold from this forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Soon, they both exchanged rings. They never lost sight of each other. That's what true love was. The minister said, "And so, by the powers in vested by Almighty God, our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ and by the city of Gotham, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dick lifted her vail slowly so that he wouldn't look too hasty, but why wouldn't he?

Their lips finally met and they just knew that they were going to be together for ever. _And no one is going to change that. Ever._

* * *

**Yeah, I couldn't help putting in the italics part...CHALANT FOREVER!**

**I hope that this satisfies you, and I really don't like how I couldn't put the lyrics in there, but rules are rules and I hope that you like this story :)  
**

**And if you still want to read the original one, just PM me :) I'd be glad to let you see it!**

******Oh and I figured out something! I already told most of my friends, but I haven't told most of you guys. Okay, I know why the episode was called "Humanity", because humanity means showing compassion to someone else *insert me smirking while my eyebrows go up and down* My chalant feels! I don't know if I'm slow or anything, but yeah I just found it out today...go figure XD**

******Review!**


End file.
